2018/Apr-Jun/Announcements
April: Item/Sales Announcements 01 The Valentine Box is back and 20% OFF until midnight PDT! * - Hey Gaians! I have to admit, I've had a super serious case of a sweet tooth today, but it really is the best time of year to be having a sweet tooth, considering how much candy is around now that we're past Valentine's Day! The best part is that they brought back that Valentine Box from previous years that I've taken to enjoying so much, and I snagged up a whole bunch of them! So, I got enough for me, but I also got enough for all of you too! Just be sure to get yours before 11:59 PM PDT on March 31st, because after that they'll be disappearing from the shelves! - - Inside of each Valentine Box is a sweet surprise that you're sure to love! You won't find chocolate inside these boxes, but you will find a marvelous item! To give you an idea of what sorts of amazing things are inside of the Valentine Box, some of the items include Magellanic Cloud, Locket Babe, Infinitely Live My Day, Natural Lashes, Thousand Year Fox, Bearly A Makeover, Breezy Peasant, and the Once Upon A Dream Kit! But there are so many surprises hidden inside the Valentine Box that I haven't even begun to tell you about the really big secrets waiting inside yet! You could open up a box to discover one of a TON of rare valuables inside, like a Limited Edition Collector's Pass from 2015 or 2016, a Project Sapphire Ticket, Gatcha Token, Rainbow Paw Ticket, Project Exclamation Ticket, Perfect Parcel, Project Double Rainbow Ticket, Project Golden Ticket, Rhodonite Ticket, Mighty Win Gaia Bundle, or the Exclusive Special Win Gaia Bundle! Get a Valentine Box! 01 Get what you missed with February 2k18 Party Favors! * - Gaians, I just had a moment where I realized we're already a quarter of the way through this calendar year! It seems strange to have that conscious thought considering how excited I've been about spring arriving, but...you know when you have that feeling where you're hyper aware of time passing? It was like that! So, I thought maybe it'd be cool to look back on some of the earlier parts of this year with a new bundle for you all! The magical February 2k18 Party Favors contain chance items, bundles, and bundle gens released last month, plus each box comes with a brand new recolor, so you'll get a bunch of greats all in one go! - - February 2k18 Party Favors contains a number of favorites from the past month, like the Elite Wings Bundle, Winter Angels, Rock Candy Pouch, Loving Thoughts, How Far I'll Glow Bundle, Destination Date Plus, Lovely Snips, Healing Crystals Bundle, New Face Bundle, and GAIA GATCHA VOL. 12: Stitched Up!, as well as the brand new Artemis of the Sorbet Woods! Get Your Party Favors! 01 Gold Shop Update: Rainy Days! * - Hiya everyone! I hope you're all having a good spring so far! Me and the Wing Scouts are gearing up for the season, so I'm sure there will be lots of adventures around the corner soon! But for now, mom says that the weather man says it's gonna rain this week, so no adventures for the time being. If you need an umbrella or rain clothes for this sort of weather, though, we've got some nice new stuff for all of you to try out here at Ruby's Rack! - Go Shopping! 01 Get 158% Bonus Gaia Cash until 2 AM PDT! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 1000 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 158% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 1:59 AM PDT on April 1st! - - Get Gcash! 01 Get 155% Bonus GCash until 9 AM PDT! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash offer for you right now! When you purchase 500 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 155% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 8:59 AM PDT on April 1st! hehe - - Get Gaia Cash! 01 Get a fresh bundle with a new item from the Easter Sale! * - Hey Gaians! Have you seen what Diedrich has been getting up to, with his Easter and birthday combo celebration? It seems like an awful lot to take in, but if I'm being honest, that's kind of just how I feel about things involving Diedrich in general. I should be nice, though, he's getting into the spirit of the season, even if it is in his own weird Diedrich sort of way. I, on the other hand, am getting into the season in my usual way, which is to say I've got a whole bunch of bundles here for you all to enjoy! Just be sure to stop by La Victoire before 11:59 AM PDT on April 3rd to get them! - It's time for the Easter Sale 2018, so get hopping to La Victoire for one of six beautiful new bundles featuring some fantastic favorites! Give one of these bundles a try for a great set of items like Monty the Royal Corgi, KINDRED Cerpurrus, Pixi the Dwarf Squirrel, KINDRED Dimaju, Caroling Piyo, KINDRED Umbra Lykin, Turnip the Rabbibega, KINDRED Pixkit, Felicette the Cat, KINDRED Brilliant Pumpae, Hibiscus the Hegicorn, and KINDRED Andrios! That's not all, though! Each bundle also comes with a brand new item, so you'll also score Alternate Neko-opolis, Fruity Sweet Lilly, Buzzing Fluffi Bunni, Bittersweet Bunny Boba, Animal Honey Beet It! or Ethereal Shoujo Memories! Check it out! 01 The Spring Bouquet Tier ends tonight! * - Salutations, Gaians! It's time for another funding tier extravaganza, where we reward you for purchasing Gaia Cash so you can grab the things you love! Plus, if you qualify for a higher tier, you can redeem the rewards for all the tiers below it as well! The Spring Bouquet Tier runs from March 30th at 12:01 AM PDT until April 1st at 11:59 PM PDT! Let's take a closer look at the rewards: - Participating in the Spring Bouquet Tier to snag some great prizes is easy! Just follow these simple steps: • Visit our Payments page and grab some Gaia Cash! • When you purchase enough to reach one of our tiers, you’ll earn your choice of the listed rewards. • Keep purchasing and you will keep earning more and more rewards up to the top tier! • Every time you reach a tier, redeem your rewards! If you manage to reach the highest tier and redeem your rewards, never fear! Your tiers will reset, allowing you to fund to reach those amazing rewards all over again! You can redeem them any time during the event, but after the event ends you will only have until April 2nd at 11:59 PM PDT to claim your rewards! With so many great new items being added to our shops every day, there's never been a more rewarding time to get some Gaia Cash! The fantastic Spring Bouquet Tier only runs for a limited time, so be sure to take advantage of this amazing offer while it lasts. We hope you enjoy this incredible opportunity! Have a fantastic day, Gaians! Redeem Your Rewards! Learn More! 01 Hi! Get 155% Bonus Gaia Cash until 3 PM PDT! * - Salutations, Gaians! We have a special bonus Gaia Cash deal for you right now! When you purchase 1000 or more Gaia Cash via PayPal or Credit Card, you'll get an additional 155% BONUS Gaia Cash for free with your purchase! You'll want to act quickly though, because this special sale will only be available until 2:59 PM PDT on April 1st! haha - - Get GCash! 01 Childish Gluttonous Kit is now at La Victoire! * - Hello Gaians! Did you know that today is Diedrich's birthday? Well, now you know! He likes spouting random facts, and also celebrations and parties. You should go party with him! It will be a lot of fun. Yay. I am sure he will enjoy spending time with all of you! Also it is Easter. Happy Easter. Also also we have a new item at La Victoire this morning. You should have a look at it. You should definitely do that today, or before it sells out, maybe. Okay, bye bye now! Bye. Bye bye! - Get Childish Gluttonous Kit! 01 April's Angel Item and more, now at Cloud 9! * - Hello Gaians! Welcome to April, and happy April Fools' Day! I hope that you're all getting up to some mischievous fun without getting into too much trouble so far today. I don't want to keep you from the festivities for long, but I did want to let you know that as it's now April, Angel Subscribers can open their Sealed Angel Item to receive the brand new Vengeful Alice, which will also be available at Cloud 9 for the duration of April! In addition, we have the new recolor Sadodere Bit of Pain in stock until 8:59 AM PDT on April 5th! - Get Vengeful Alice! - Get Sadodere Bit of Pain! 01 Get a tasty new item from the Fruit Smoothie Bundle! * - Hello Gaians! It's a beautiful day out and I'm just going to spend it all napping and not being functionally useful to anyone because that's what I do every day, and Cygnus will pick up the slack for me anyway like he always does— Hi everyone! Hello! Hi! Did you know it's April Fool's Day? It is! That means you are supposed to pull fun and nice pranks on other people. And not be mean and drag your fellow shopkeepers through the mud— You know as well as I do that I didn't want to do this. You made me do it, so you only have yourself to blame. Ugh, fine. You're no fun. Anyway, Gaians, the whole point of this was supposed to be fun and silly, but since someone doesn't want to be fun, I guess we'll have to play more normal. We have a new bundle for you that's actually fun, though! - - The Fruit Smoothie Bundle has stylish and tasty surprises in store for you! Open up this bundle to receive Wish Upon the Citrus Fallen, Acai Stuteaous, Cherry Meido Cafe: Dere's Side, Strawberry Baescuit, and the brand new Sinfully Sweet Acai! Get the Fruit Smoothie Bundle! 01 Get a head start on April's CI with Advance Chance! * - Gaians, it may be April Fool's Day, but this is no joke. The fact that it is now April means that we are approaching Tax Day at a speed that will only get faster the closer we get to it. If you haven't already filed your taxes, you need to do that immediately. For those of you who have already taken care of your taxes, good. I hope that I don't run into you for audits of any kind. In lighter news, the April 2018 Advance Chance has arrived, so if you have already filed and received your tax refund, you can put some of it toward this month's CI. - What will this month's CI be? We just don't know yet, but you'll be one of the first to find out with the April 2018 Advance Chance! On the day that the next CI is released, you'll be able to open up this surprise bundle to receive a 9 pack of the CI, and start winning the prizes inside hours before they're even available to the general public! That means you'll have the chance to list them on the Marketplace before anyone has seen them! Not to mention, you'll also get one copy of an enhanced version of the CI! If you're a particularly lucky individual, this month's Advance Chance could even open up to reveal 10 of the enhanced CI—and yes, that means that if you get the lucky 25 pack, you'll get not 10, but 25 enhanced CIs straight to your inventory! Get Your Advance Chance! 01 Vernal Sherbert Equinox is now at La Victoire! * - Well, Gaians, for as much fun as April Fool's can be, it sure seems like it put Cygnus in a sour mood. The worst part is that I actually was helping out around the shop today! If I'd spent all of today in bed, then it would have been one thing, but I actually did get up and help put new items on the shelves and such! I even put this new item out, too! I guess I just shouldn't have tried to make Cygnus have fun, is what it comes down to. You can lead a dark star to water, but you can't make him drink. Anyway, check out this new arrival! - Get Vernal Sherbert Equinox! 01 Chocolate Bunny is back and 50% OFF for a limited time! * - Hey Gaians! I was looking through La Victoire's back room and found some leftover candy from Easter! Well, I say Easter but it's really from the day after Easter. You know how I feel about bargain candy, after all! Anyway, point being, I stocked up on a bunch of candy the day after Easter, and I think I've got way more than I can actually handle, so I wanted to give you a chance to have some too! These delicious chocolate bunnies will be on the shelves until 11:59 PM PDT on April 1st, so stop by and share some with me! - - Get your hands on a Chocolate Bunny and you're guaranteed to find yourself with a magnificent item! These seasonal treats open up to reveal items like Tea & Muffincats, Moira's Crimson Rebellion, KINDRED Woolord, the Ancient Melty Bundle, Glacial Vault, KINDRED Gaia Nyan, the Doll Collection Bundle, Pure Crane Warrior, August's Limited Edition Collector Pass, or the Cursed Bundle! You could end up with one of a number of rare treasures, too, like Golden Fragments for Alchemy, a Perfect Parcel, Prism Ticket, Rhodonite Ticket, Stylist License, Project Rainbow Ticket, Project Double Rainbow Ticket, Project Slate Ticket, Project Golden Ticket, or the Royal Treasury Bundle! Get a Chocolate Bunny! 01 NYAAA~ Play Golden Catch for more shiny new recolored items! * - Nyaa~an! Hihi, mortal Gaians! It is I, Catchuu, the ancient god of luck and prosperity! Are you feeling lucky today? I hope you are, because...someone else has some brand new items for youuuuuu~ My little brother Kinchuu has a number of colorful new items for you to try, you just have to pay a little gold or platinum to give his paw a spin and see what you winnnnn~ - Try Golden Catch! 02 Become an Angel Subscriber and get great benefits! * - Salutations Gaians! I'm here to reintroduce you to a method of purchasing Gaia Cash and supporting the future of Gaia Online—Angel Subscription! When you take part in the Angel Subscription program, you’ll receive a set amount of Gaia Cash each month, plus an extra bonus amount of Gaia Cash as our thanks! On top of that, you’ll also get an additional bonus when you purchase Gaia Cash outside of your monthly subscription! Here's a breakdown of what you'll receive when you subscribe: - - It is because of Gaia's supporters that we are able to keep the community thriving, and so it is with immense gratitude that we want to offer you more for your continued support. Thank you, and we hope you enjoy the Angel Subscription Program! Subscribe Today! View this month's Angel Item!